The present invention relates to attachments that are connectable to electronic hardware, such as a notebook personal computer (xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d) and expands their functions.
The recent development and spread of notebook PCs have been increasingly demanding a notebook PC that is light for portability purposes and multifunctional on a desk. The PC body itself is thus made light, whereas various expansion or extension units, such as a CD-ROM drive and a floppy disc drive, connectable to or built it have been proposed.
However, the conventional expanding units, such as a CD-ROM drive, if built in the computer body would bulk up the body and deteriorate its portability. Those drives which are different in specification, such as a CD-ROM drive and a high density floppy disc (LS-120), use different connectors for connection with the PC body. An attempt to expand a notebook PC with multiple functions (or specifications) would thus need a plurality of connectors accordingly, which prevents a realization of a miniature PC body. In other words, a conventional notebook PC cannot include multiple connectors in order to realize the miniaturization, and thus it cannot become multifunctional. Moreover, as a CPU in the PC body controls a CD-ROM drive (or a music compact disc (xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d) drive), listening to a music CD arduously needs run application software that is installed in the PC body. This operation handles time-consuming and not easy.
Accordingly, the assignee filed Japanese Patent Application No. 10-260602 entitled xe2x80x9cfunction expanding device, component unit, and electronic hardwarexe2x80x9d on Sep. 14, 1998. FIG. 9 shows notebook PC related attachment group 250 and notebook PC 240.
The notebook PC related attachment group 250 includes bay housing 270, floppy disc drive (xe2x80x9cFDDxe2x80x9d) 110, CD-ROM drive 130, magneto-optical (xe2x80x9cMOxe2x80x9d) disc drive 140, high density floppy disc 150, digital video disk (xe2x80x9cDVDxe2x80x9d) drive 160, hard disc drive (xe2x80x9cHDDxe2x80x9d) 170, AC/DC adapter 180, and battery pack 190. The FDD 110, CD-ROM drive 130, MO disc drive 140, high density floppy disc drive 150, DVD drive 160, and HDD 170 each constitute an expanding unit.
Function expanding unit 260 for a notebook PC is made by attaching the battery pack 190 to the bay housing 270 and inserting one of the FDD 110, CD-ROM drive 130, MO disc drive 140, high density floppy disc drive 150, DVD drive 160, HDD 170 and AC/DC adapter 180. There are eight modes and its extensity is wider than the conventional. This notebook-PC function expanding unit 260 is attached to the bottom of the notebook PC 240. The notebook-PC function expanding unit 260 serves as a charger for the battery pack 190, and as a rack for the notebook PC 240. When the notebook-PC function expanding unit-260 is attached to the notebook PC 240, the notebook PC 240 and the notebook-PC function expanding unit 260 are electrically connected to each other, expanding a function of the notebook PC 240.
The bay housing 270 has bay 273 as a storage part. The bay 273 is a flat space corresponding to an outer shape of the FDD 110, etc., and has an opening into which the FDD 110 or the like is inserted.
As shown in FIG. 9, the above devices 110, 130, 140, 150, 160, 170 and AC/DC adapter 180 have approximately similar flat outer shape that may be inserted into and corresponds to the bay 273 in the bay housing 270, and include connectors 111, 131, 141, 151, 161, 171, and 181 at the same top position in the insertion direction.
As shown in FIG. 9, the floppy disc drive 110 has an outer shape that may be inserted into and corresponds to the bay 273, and includes connector 111 at the top in the insertion direction.
The connectors 111, 131, 141, 151, 161, 171, and 181 at the side of each expanding unit are connected to connector 295 (not shown) in the bay housing 270. The connector 295 in the bay housing 270 is connected to a connector (not shown) at the bottom of the notebook PC 240. In this way, the bay housing 270 enables various expanding units to be connected to the notebook PC 240 while making light the body of the notebook PC 240 and reducing the number of connectors in the notebook PC.
The computer body 240 controls the FDD 110, CD-ROM drive 130, MO disc drive 140, high density floppy disc drive 150, DVD drive 160, HDD 170, etc. Control by the CPU in the PC body over the CD-ROM drive (or CD drive) etc., needs arduously run application software installed in the PC body even in an attempt to listen to a music CD. This operation handles time-consuming and not easy. More specifically, where the computer body 240 operates the expanding unit, a user may feel that running of the PC and control over fast-forwarding and positioning at the head of a desired tune using PC""s application software interface are harder than operations of the ordinary audio equipment. General CD performance software for PCs indicates on a PC display the way of operations for an operation part on a CD player and requires a user to input a desired performance button etc. on the indicated operational part by using a pointing device, such as a mouse. This CD performance means has a disadvantage in that a user should await a period of time for PC and software activations. A tune designation in a CD needs an interface using a mouse or other input means on the PC, and the way of operation becomes disadvantageously different between the PC and the ordinary audio equipment. This exemplifies a CD, but similar disadvantages arc seen for DVD drives and other peripherals.
In an attempt to connect a new expanding unit (for example, a supplemental storage) to a computer body, the function expanding device (or the bay housing 270) should be altered accordingly.
Before another expanding unit having a different specification is connected to a computer body, a specification of the function expanding device and a specification of a connection part (the connector 295 in FIG. 9) should be redesigned. In other words, the specification for the connector 295 in FIG. 9 is determined so as to correspond to the expanding units 110, 130, 140, 150, 160, 170 and 180. An addition of an expanding unit having a different specification would thus require a change of a specification for the connector 295. The conventional example in FIG. 9 connects the connector 295 directly to the computer body 240 and integrate them as one member, but it is conceivable to connect them using a cable. In this case, an addition of an expanding unit having a different specification thus requires a change of cable""s specification (such as the number of signal lines). These design and specification changes increase the number of development steps of the entire apparatus and thus the development cost. Although new peripherals for PCs are more and more developed, a connection of these peripherals to the notebook PC 240 via the function expanding device (or bay housing 270) would increase the design and specification changes.
Therefore, it is an exemplified general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful function expanding device in which the above disadvantages are eliminated.
Another exemplified and more specific object of the present invention is to provide a function expanding device that renders electronic hardware multifunctional, small, light, and easy to use.
In order to achieve the above objects, a function expanding device stated in claim 1 comprises a first connection part connectable to a unit which expands a function of electronic hardware, a second connection part connectable to the electronic hardware, and an operation part for the unit. This function expanding device enables the unit to be operated not only by the electronic hardware but also by an operational part in the function expanding device.
The function expanding device stated in claim 2, depending upon claim 1, may further comprise a control part which may control the unit independent of the electronic hardware. For example, when the electronic hardware has a speaker and the unit is a CD-ROM drive that may reproduce both a music CD and a CD-ROM, the control part of the function expanding device may control the reproduction of the music CD independent of the electronic hardware.
According to the function expanding device stated in claim 3 that depends upon claim 1, the operation part may power on at least part of the electronic hardware. For example, when the electronic hardware has an amplifier that amplifies an audio signal in a music CD, the operation part may transmit the power-on signal to the amplifier. Thus, for example, even when the power-on signal is not supplied to the amplifier after the application in the electronic hardware runs, if power is supplied to the electronic hardware (by an AC adapter or a battery) the control part of the function expanding device may control the amplifier in the electronic hardware.
According to the function expanding device stated in claim 4 that depends upon claim 2, the control part may transmit operational information of the operation part to the electronic hardware. Thus, for example, the operational information of the operation part may reflect on and synchronize with application software in the electronic hardware.
According to the function expanding device stated in claim 5 that depends upon claim 1, the second connection part is connectable to a port replicater, and connectable to the electronic hardware via the port replicater. The second connection part may thus be connected indirectly to the electronic hardware.
According to the function expanding device stated in claim 6 that depends upon claim 1, the second connection part may have a cable. Therefore, this electronic hardware may be made smaller than the electronic hardware that has an internal connector.
According to the function expanding device stated in claim 7 that depends upon claim 1, the function expanding device may further comprise a display part which displays a status of the unit and enables a user of the function expanding device to confirm the operation. In particular, this function expanding device is suitable when only the control part of the function expanding device controls the unit without using the display part (for example, a LCD) in the electronic hardware.
According to the function expanding device stated in claim 8 that depends upon claim 1, the unit is selected from a group including a music CD drive, a CD-ROM drive, a DVD-ROM drive, and an LS-120 drive, and the first connection part has a bay structure connectable compatibly to either drive in the group. Therefore, the electronic hardware need not conveniently have a connection part for each unit drive and may become multifunctional and miniature.
According to the function expanding device stated in claim 9 that depends upon claim 1, the second connector may have an IDE and music interfaces. Therefore, the electronic hardware may correspond to a unit pursuant to these interfaces and become multifunctional.
A port replicater stated in claim 10 that is connectable to a function expanding device which includes a first connection part connectable to a unit which expands a function of electronic hardware, a second connection part connectable to the electronic hardware, and an operation part of the unit, comprises a third connection part connectable to the second connection part of the function expanding device, and a fourth connection part connectable to the electronic hardware. This port replicater is novel in comparison with a conventional port replicater in having the third connection part connectable to the second connection part of the function expanding device.
A function expanding device stated in claim 11 comprises a first connection part connectable selectively to a plurality of units each of which expands a function of electronic hardware, a second connection part connectable to the electronic hardware, and a third connection part connectable to the electronic hardware. This function expanding device is novel in having two connection parts.
In the invention stated in claim 11, as an example, the second connection part in this function expanding device connects to the electronic hardware a unit which has been able to be connected to the function expanding device. On the other hand, the third connection part connects to the electronic hardware the unit designed to be newly connected to it.
An attempt to connect a newly introduced unit and a conventionally expandable unit to the electronic hardware by one connection part would necessarily alter a conventional connection part for connection with the electronic hardware. In contrast, according to the above structure stated in claim 11, the third connection part connects the newly introduced unit to the electronic hardware without changing the design of the connection part in the electronic hardware, whereas the second connection part serves as a connection part between the conventionally connectable unit and electronic hardware. It is therefore sufficient to design only the third connection part for the additional unit. The reduction of the number of development steps for the entire apparatus and the appropriation of the conventional equipment would reduce the development cost. Instead, the third connection part may connect the conventionally connectable unit to the electronic hardware while the second connection part may connect to the electronic hardware the newly introduced unit designed to be connected to it. When the unit group is divided into the second and third connection parts, the number of units for each connection part becomes reduced in comparison with that where only one connection part handles all the units. When the connection part is a connector or a cable, the number of signal lines reduces and becomes small.
In the function expanding device stated in claim 12 that depends upon claim 11, these second and third connection parts may be used to connect to the electronic hardware those units connectable to the first connection part, but different with each other. The second connection part may be used to connect to the electronic hardware at least one of said plurality of units connectable to the first connection part, and wherein the third connection part may be used to connect to the electronic hardware at least one of the units connectable to the first connection part, which unit is different from the unit connected by the second connection part.
In the invention stated in claim 12 or 13, as an example, the second connection part connect to the electronic hardware the unit that has been connectable to the function expanding device in the conventional structure, while the third connection part connect to the electronic hardware the unit designed to be newly connected to it.
An attempt to connect a newly introduced unit and a conventionally expandable unit to the electronic hardware by one connection part would necessarily alter a conventional connection part to the electronic hardware. In contrast, according to the above variations stated in claim 12 or 13, the third connection part connects the newly introduced unit to the electronic hardware without changing the design of the connection part in the electronic hardware, whereas the second connection part serves as a connection part between the conventionally connectable unit and electronic hardware. It is therefore sufficient to design only the third connection part for the additional unit. The reduction of the number of development steps for the entire apparatus and the appropriation of the conventional equipment would reduce the development cost.
Instead, the third connection part may connect the conventionally connectable unit to the electronic hardware while the second connection part may connect to the electronic hardware the newly introduced unit designed to be connected to it. The second and third connection parts handle different units, and the number of units for each connection part becomes reduced in comparison with that where only one connection part handles all the units. When the connection part is a connector or a cable, the number of signal lines reduces and becomes small.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following description of the embodiments with reference to accompanying drawings.